Wiskhy de fuego
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Sirius Black es como una adicción y no de las buenas, sino pregúntenle a Remus “Lunático” Lupin. Él les dira, que es algo así como whisky de fuego. Remus/Sirius. Viñeta para la comunidad de LJ 10pairings


_Aquí les traigo mí primer Sirius/Remus, así que no sean muy exigentes. Dedicado especialmente a ustedes, las fieles que siguen a esta pareja. Viñeta para la comunidad de LJ, 10pairings._

_**Disclairme:** Ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni el mundo maravilloso de HP me pertenecen. Todo eso es de la WB y una rubia multimillonaria de brillante imaginación._

* * *

**Whisky de Fuego**

_Como palomas del deseo llamadas_

_que, alta el ala y parada, al dulce nido_

_caer se dejan por amor llevadas,_

_así salieron del tropel de Dios._

_**Canto V, Divina Comedia - Dante Alighieri**_

Sirius Black es algo así como una mezcla de chico malo –_Muy, pero muy malo. Con cazadora de cuero, mirada de bandolero y ese tatuaje de dragón, que aun no tiene pero que se muere por hacerse_- y un niño, de esos que nunca llegan a crecer –_Si, así como Peter Pan. Porque cuando Sirius dice "Cornamenta" en vez de James, el mundo tiembla y no precisamente por la guerra que se acerca_-

Por eso, cuando Sirius esta cerca la vida se torna más alegre, relajada, con bromas pesadas y otras subiditas de tono, con muchos _"-¡Ey Cornamenta! ¿Qué pasa si te robo a Lily una de estas noches?- -Pues que te castro, mi querido Canuto-"_y unos cuantos "¡_Una cerveza más, que aun no estoy tan borracho para ver a Peter bailar en calzoncillos!_" y algunos pocos "_Soy irresistiblemente sexy ¿no? ¡Por eso me aman!"_ que hacen que James se revuelque en la alfombra de la risa, que Peter se sonroje hasta estalla en una carcajada que casi hace que se haga pipi encima y que Lily curve los labios, en una sonrisa tan arrebatadoramente encantadora como ella misma. Y que Remus, el bueno de Lunático –_siempre el más serio, el más tímido_- se ría con la mano en la boca, como si fuera un gran pecado, lo cual deja a Sirius más que satisfecho.

Y es que Sirius es una explosión de emociones. Es cervezas de mantequilla en las noches sin luna, sonrisas gamberras, humo de cigarrillos y las canciones de los Stones entonadas por voces borrachas, risas atronadoras, como las de un perro. Es una mirada en medio de la oscuridad, penetrante, que te eriza el vello de los brazos y el de la nuca también. Es libertad, rebeldía y un poco de desenfreno –_solo un poco, lo suficiente para darle sazón a la vida_- Pero por sobre todo, Sirius Black, es como el whisky de fuego. Candente, amargo y dulce a la vez, extremadamente adictivo.

Como muy bien sabe Remus.

Ya que Sirius es una adicción y no de las buenas, sino pregúntenle a Remus "_Lunático_" Lupin. Después de todo, es él –_siempre él, el muy listillo_- quien sabe cuáles son las canciones de los Stones que más le gusta cantar a Sirius después de que ha bebido su quinto vaso de whisky de fuego, o que los días que llega tambaleándose por las escaleras cargando a un igualmente borracho James, riéndose como desquiciados, lo que necesita es una ducha de agua fría, muy fría – _A James solo basta con dejarlo en la cama, para que duerma como un bebe_- Y que cuando cierra los ojos y le da un puñetazo a la mesa, Sirius se encuentra pensando en él, en Regulus, y en todas las frases entre ellos que nunca tuvieron ni un comienzo ni un fin.

Ya que es él, Remus, quien lo observa todas las noches en silencio, sentado en la butaca más cercana al fuego mientras finge leer, cuando en realidad sus ojos lo encuentran donde quiera que este. Vigilando. Admirando. Deseando. Porque Sirius Black es tremendamente adictivo, más que la barra de chocolate que siempre lleva en el bolsillo interno de la túnica. Y eso Remus lo sabe muy bien.

Tan bien, como sabe, que todas las noches sin luna Sirius se escurre a su cama, con el aliento apestando a Whisky de fuego y los ojos nublados, cegados por ese algo que le encoge el estomago y le aprisione la garganta en un nudo, mientras que su corazón late desbocado. Ese mismo algo que le impulsa a posar sus labios contra los de él, aprisionándolos, acariciándolos. Carne contra carne. Hasta que su lengua se escurre entre ellos, al interior de su boca en busca de la gloria y las manos cobran vida, se tocan, se conocen, se pierden en el cuerpo del otro. Adictivo, más que el chocolate. Como Whisky de fuego.

* * *

_Soy una chica sencilla, sin zapatos y el cabello despeinado, así que lo unico que les puedo pedir es un simple review._

_Besos!_

_:)_


End file.
